


cheesy as it sounds

by deathlytireddan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: His warmth is shocking, makes Dan’s chest ache. He’s fallen hard and fast.God.-For a prompt on tumblr.





	cheesy as it sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Blood mention, drinking, brief strong language, a tiny bit of kissing, bullying (more at the bottom because of spoilers but I don’t think it’s too terrible)
> 
> Enjoy!!

‘We’re moving.’

The words echo in Dan’s head, going around in circles. 

He’d stormed out of the house, trying to ignore his mum’s face. It isn’t her fault. They need the money, his dad has accepted the offer. 

He sits on a bench heavily, teeth finding permanent indents in his lip. His shoes and socks are soaked with night time dew, making him shiver.

The idiots at school earlier, now this. No one talked to him, asked if he even cares. 

He’d broken up with his girlfriend months ago, at least.

‘Gay lord! Poof!’

He’s not gay. He’s bi, or something else he doesn’t need to name. Why does it matter? It doesn’t affect them.

He pulls his jumper sleeves down. They think he looks like a fairy, a poof, a gay lord (whatever that means).

He doesn’t.

Dan likes his pierced ears and his black nose stud, likes paying attention to his hair and his clothes. He wants to feel good. When did that become a bad thing? 

None of it matters. They’ll be moving soon, somewhere else with another set of idiots and another set of teachers. 

Next year he’ll go to uni. Things are supposed to be better in uni, aren’t they? Dan can’t quite convince himself.

He inhales. Exhales. 

-

His room smells of mold and cat piss, has cracks and paint chips and stained carpet.

He airs it out, sprays febreze in every nook and corner. 

Dan tacks up posters to hide the walls, unpacks slowly and unwillingly. 

Rawtenstall seems smaller than Wokingham. He wishes they could have lived in Manchester where his dad works now, knows they can’t afford it.

Dan is being unreasonable. He feels guilty about it, then feels angry for feeling guilty. 

He goes downstairs, finds his mum cleaning the kitchen. 

“Can I help?” 

She looks surprised, nods and hands him an old towel and window cleaner. “Thank you, honey.”

Dan shrugs, fidgeting with the fraying edge of the towel. “I need something to do until we get wifi.” 

“Well then, you’re in luck!” She seems more cheerful now, starts taking the plastic shelves out of the refrigerator to clean them. “The man is coming this afternoon.” 

Dan hugs her suddenly, shocking himself. Her arms come up around him, rubbing circles in his back. He’s far taller now, but he manages to bury his face in her shoulder. 

“Honey, everything will work out. I know it seems hard now, but this might be for the best in the long run.”

He nods, sniffs into her shoulder. The faint scent of her vanilla perfume makes him feel nostalgic. “Okay. Thanks, mum.” 

He starts cleaning the grimy windows and she scrubs the refrigerator shelves. At some point Dan goes up to find his phone and plays the house music they always listen to.

They dance with brooms and mops. Dan feels better, now understands this isn’t ideal for her either. 

-

The school isn’t so bad. There are the same idiotic people everywhere, but the teachers here seem to care more, at least about getting people into detention.

Dan sits in the back, escapes having to stand up and say something about himself. Moving in the middle of a school year is hard, but he finds catching up isn’t that bad. When he finally does, at least.

There’s a black haired boy that sits two rows in front of him. He’s distracting. 

Dan tries not to be caught staring. He’s mostly escaped notice so far, even has a few new friends. 

-

Almost a month after moving, Dan pierces the cartilage in his ear and receives a hard punch to the side of his head, tearing it out and making blood drip down his neck.

The boy runs away, looking shocked at the damage he’s caused.

Phil hears the commotion from the hall, runs into the bathroom and finds Dan slumped against the wall. 

“Dan, Dan, are you okay?” 

Dan is surprised Phil knows his name, is annoyed Phil asks if he’s okay. 

“Obviously not!” He snaps, sitting up. His eyes are wet from the pain. He blinks furiously. 

“Let me get you to the nurse, please?” Phil is biting his lip, keeps looking between Dan’s eyes and his ear. It must look pretty bad.

“I-okay,” Dan agrees. He doesn’t want to walk through the halls alone. He closes his eyes for a moment.

Inhales, exhales. 

His hands are shaking, stomach churning and knotting up.

Phil squeezes his wrist, face just centimeters from his. “Can you sit up?” His breath is warm, minty.

“Yeah,” Dan shifts, bites down on his lip from the pain. “I spent 30 fucking quid on this.”

Phil pulls him up by the elbows. The room spins. He has a concussion, probably. He remembers hearing a loud sound when his head hit the wall.

“I think I have a concussion,” he tells Phil. 

Phil swears, maneuvers Dan’s arm around his shoulders and puts his own around Dan’s waist, fingers digging in.

Dan thinks that isn’t strictly necessary.

They make it to the nurse’s office, several students and staff trailing them, asking questions. Phil answers for them.

Inside the nurse’s room is blessedly quiet, but the bright lights hurt Dan’s eyes. He sits on the exam table, lets the nurse shine a light in his eyes.

“You do have a mild concussion,” she proclaims, turning the light off. 

“Perfect,” Dan mutters. 

“Now, when did you have this done?” She points to his damaged ear. 

“Yesterday.”

“Well, it looks like you can put the earring back in if you want, it will take longer to heal of course-“

“No,” Dan cuts her off, sounding defeated even to his own ears.

“Are you sure, love?” She frowns. Her accent sounds so lovely, not very different from Phil’s.

“You should keep it,” Phil says. He’d been so quiet Dan had forgotten he was even there. 

Dan looks at him. Phil looks back. 

“Okay. I’ll keep it.”

-

They are friends after that, sort of. Phil sometimes gives him half a cookie, and Dan lets him sit at his lunch table.

His ear hurts, but wound cleaner helps, and it starts to heal.

Almost a week after the incident, Phil breaks a cookie in half and sets a black velvet box in front of Dan.

Dan stares at it, chewing his cookie.

“Are you proposing to me?” 

Phil rolls his eyes and sits next to him. “Open it.”

Dan does, finds a black stud that matches the one in his nose. 

“For your ear, when it heals,” Phil explains, looking pink-cheeked. 

Dan sets it in his bag, looks at Phil with a question in his throat. He doesn’t know if Phil likes him, but Phil must know Dan does. 

“Thank you,” He says, sounding a bit too sincere.

Phil reaches under the table and squeezes his wrist. “You’re welcome.” 

“Oi, Phil!” 

Phil quickly moves his hand away. Dan’s shoulders drop in disappointment. He doesn’t know what that was.

“We’re having a party this weekend,” Steph says. She’s one of those popular girls, stereotypical in an almost comical way.

Phil shrugs, looking uncomfortable. 

“Please? It’s for my birthday!” She leans over the table, practically shoving herself in his view.

Phil looks away from the cleavage. “Yeah, okay.”

Dan thinks it was just to escape the boob. 

Steph walks away, and Dan can’t help giggling behind his hand. Phil looks annoyed for a moment, dissolves into giggles himself. He leans back in his chair, tongue poking out. 

Dan’s breath catches. 

Phil is still snorting when he asks, “Will you come with me?” 

“Uh-“

“To save me from Steph?” Phil looks hopeful. 

Dan can’t say no to that face. “Yeah, alright.”

-

Everyone is drunk, or very quickly becoming drunk.

The smell of cheek vodka is everywhere, making Dan’s nose twitch and his stomach squirm. He downs one of the disgustingly sweet but still bitter shots just so it doesn’t bother him anymore.

Phil is several shots in and wobbling slightly. He makes some mumbled excuse about his parents fighting that Dan doesn't completely catch.

He’s hanging off of Dan’s arm, trying to dance to the techno beat. “Dan, I don’t know why you like me. You’re so nice and funny and pretty. I’m boring and ugly.”

“Phil-“

“Lets play a game!” Steph interrupts, pushing between them.

Dan almost growls. Why is she constantly interrupting them?

Somehow they are roped into playing truth or dare. It’s stupid and juvenile, Phil is giggling to Steph and everyone else.

Dan sits next to him, glaring at her. She glares back. 

“Ooh, Dan!” Phil presses up against Dan’s side.

His warmth is shocking, makes Dan’s chest ache. He’s fallen hard and fast. 

God.

He won’t do anything today. He won’t. He doesn’t want to take advantage of Phil, and doesn’t want anyone else to either.

“Phil, who is the hottest person in the room?” Steph asks, looking expectant.

“Dan,” Phil says instantly. Dan squirms. “I love his jumper and his piercings and-“

Dan covers Phil’s mouth. The room erupts in drunken laughter. Behind Dan’s hand Phil looks hurt. He turns away.

Dan’s heart sinks. 

Phil dares someone to mix mustard and vodka. The game circles around the group, until someone dares Dan and Phil to make out in a closet.

Dan stands grudgingly. Anything to leave the room. Phil hesitates, finally takes Dan’s offered hand. Alan directs them to a broom closet in the hall.

Dan opens the door for Phil, heart pounding.

Phil pushes a mop out of the way and sits down, looking up at Dan warily. He looks distinctly more sober now.

Dan closes the door, sits across from him. They don’t have much room, their crossed knees touch.

“I’m sorry I cut you off-“ Dan starts.

“Thanks for stopping me,“ Phil cuts hm off.

They stop and look at each other. Dan’s heart does another little flip. 

“I’m sorry,” Dan tries again. 

“No, don’t apologize.” 

They lapse into silence. He can hear laughter, and the music grows louder, making the floor vibrate.

“Phil-“

“Yes?” Phil looks up quickly, something in his eyes that Dan can’t quite read.

“Do you-“ Dan swallows, leans forward on his knees and looks down at Phil. 

Phil tilts his head up, eyes half lidded. He fists Dan’s jumper and pulls him down.

Phil’s mouth is wet. He tastes of stale alcohol and mint, smells like raspberries. Dan settles on top of his thighs, cups his jaw.

Phil leans away, eyes searching his face. “Is this okay?” 

Dan nods, puts his arms around Phil’s neck. He’s quietly worried. He doesn’t want this to be a hookup, wants it to be something that lasts.

He barely knows Phil, but what he does know is wonderful and kind and gentle. 

Phil smiles, kisses his cheek. Dan pinks. 

“You know what I really want to do?” Phil whispers.

Dan shakes his head. His hands feel shaky. 

Phil pulls Dan against his chest, arms wrapping around him.

This isn’t what he’d expected. It’s almost nicer than the kiss, though. 

He melts into Phil’s arms, presses his face into the spot between his neck and shoulder. Dan presses a small kiss there. 

“Should we go see a movie tomorrow?” Phil asks. Dan can hear the smile in his voice.

“Mmhmm,” Dan agrees. “If we aren’t too hungover.”

“A home movie?”

Dan nods. “A home movie,” he confirms. 

His heart sings, cheesy as it sounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Dan is bullied for his sexuality and the way he dresses (mostly just implied). He is punched, making a new piercing fall out and bleed. A small description of the blood.
> 
> [my tumblr](https://nostalgiclondon.tumblr.com)


End file.
